


Dedicated to the Memory

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Writing trouble?”





	Dedicated to the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #544 "story"

“Writing trouble?” asked Abby, leaning on McGee’s shoulder as he sat, staring at his typewriter.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I know what I want to write, but I just… can’t.”

“Plot not cooperating?”

“No, not that. I wanted to write about Ziva.”

“Oh,” Abby said, softly.

“I thought, with her gone, I should write out Officer Lisa. But it seems wrong to have her die in the book, too – and just as wrong to write her living happily. I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t we call Tony and Tali?” she suggested. “We don’t have to say why.”

“Thanks, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
